The Mirror - Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone
by Alex Black Moon
Summary: What would happen if Lily and James are alive? A Slytherin heart of lion, snake minded Gryffindor, secrets created from birth uniting their destinies and pursue a prophecy that is not yet complete, the moon and the sun will join while Harry and Hermione. Some secrets of the Royalty and of the Heart, make the hearth feel. Six they are and will be. First part of The Mirror. HP / HG


**_Prologue_**

This story came out of a question. If Lily and James had not died?, That and that Harry deserves to grow with their parents, although in a somewhat strange (read the summary ;) Here Harry meets Hermione from birth, born in the same place and say that Hermione is a bit special and Harry notices that. In this fic, I'm going to use the cliché Twin Souls, but for me it is not. Though not remember. Harmony is all history and although many times you will want to kill me, the story is worth it or that's what I think. Throughout the journey, they will encounter many questions to be resolved in the following chapters and the final of the next part. They'll be seven parts and hope you like the first. I will update every Friday fic or more depending on the reviews, as I have been doing with the other fics, no more to say enjoy reading.

Song: La Fortuna - The Piano Guys – www. youtube . com watch? V = xv2dzycKZ58

* * *

_Year 1887_

Brothers, friends, acquaintances, strangers. What had started as two brothers, in a dispute or rather a misunderstanding and poor choice of words. They parted. Now both families were at risk of extinction. Hence, the two dukes were in the cave of Tilia, arguing in silence, as they had always done, about their future and the possible future of the wizarding world. With a spell eliminated wind noise and created a barrier, but who in their right mind would go to a mountain peak in winter and storm, oh yes, a couple of stubborn, proud, they accept it or not, is like brothers.

-You came -grimly said Richard Potter.

-No missing for anything –said Hugo Granger- In any case what you would expect, came alone to fix this -if Richard had a sinister expression, was nothing compared to the expression of Hugo.

-Do we really need to separate them?

-You know we have to, even it hurts, someday they will thank us.

The moonlight shined his cloak and tunic he wore, they were both emerald blue, with silver and in the middle, the symbol of his family. A moon crossed by a sword handle with dark emerald sapphires in, in animals carrying layer representative of his family and the home to which they belonged, was an eagle with a snake in its claws, was majestic and beautiful. The wind moved her brown hair and hazel eyes sparkled with resignation and coldness. He crept to Richard and with great elegance and very cautious greeted him with a slight nod in acknowledgment.

Richard was the opposite to Hugo, his eyes dark brown, almost black, and her hair as black as night moved with the wind, like Hugo, wearing a cloak and tunic, unlike these were crimson with gold details. Its symbol was a sun with a sword in the middle of it, a difference that was horizontally, its black handle and encrusted jewels, the same sword he carried at his waist, like Hugo, wearing his coat in representative animal, a lion with glare and wrapped in golden flames, representing the two family home, Gryffindot Godric's blood running through his veins, like the Hufflepuf, unlike Hugo, wearing Slytherin and Ravenclaw blood in his veins. Nobody understood as the pair were friends, yet not surprised with the sudden separation of the two brothers.

The only reason I was met again by the sudden approach of his two children at eleven years old to enter Hogwarts. The pressure fell on them was tremendous and much worse, the stars predicted a promising future but also his descendants and painful for them, but they hurt, they must enforce it.

-Liam terribly strange her.

-Like Lina, her mother told me that cries every night, but how it could happen, they have eleven years, God.

-Remember that your at that age were already committed -said Richard to Hugo causing a blush.

-They were different times and that's why are zoomed out and so we parted.

-It was very different, now much has happened. Friends?

-No, brothers -embraced each fraternity and full of sadness, because with the passage of time had reflected on what happened and had forgiven long ago and sadness, because they had to remove their children.

-Why them?

-Because of us Hugo, the son born of our children will be completely powerful but not more than their parents, but as said the stars, it is not time, it loses power if it happens now, just wait, and when crosses lineages, will peak power ..

-You're right. I'm taking away from here Lina -said with a twinkle in his eye decision.

-No, your family is direct to the crown, my family will go, then when the stars permit, return. I cannot run the risk of a falling in love Potter with someone of your family until the date indicated, all should be equally males.

-Just as I should not let a Granger does, the blood must be maintained until the appointed time and must be only men, in which both unite pure, like the two lineages. I can cast a spell, it will be difficult and need your help, but the two mentioned, will be known from the moment you were born to Hogwarts and all its life.

-But you understand that if they are not in love, it would not help.

-That is the reason that the prophecy must not leave any of our mouths, when indicated are ready and do not bear any weight on his shoulders, rather than your responsibilities, you will see the prophecy.

-You proved to be a good snake.

-Rather eagle, great view and great intelligence.

-Then use it. It's time to take the oath. You have a sword?

-Always. Let us begin.

As one drew his sword and began to recite in Latin, a powerful spell:

"Mixed sanguine,

oblivioni tradentur,

mutationum ratio

destinatum insignis.

Inter autem Erit temporis

sanguis fiat progressu

erunt duae aedes notatae

maxime non scire,

invocabis tunc voluntatis

tempore eodem revelabit

verum,

domus erit caerulea

est domus eius oppositum network,

Arcum ad Nesciens aliquem

potentia deceased cousin

fortior,

secundum virtute deceased,

iam accipere surgere,

donates dedisse,

quantum cognoscent you,

melius aestimabunt deteriusve "

At the end felt deeply tired and said goodbye one last hug was long and brothers, this would be the last time they would see in more than one hundred years, their generation would grow, lineage Granger would rise to the throne and wait anxiously birth the only woman in the lineage Granger. The girl who would join the Clan Potter.

The Potter clan expect to its rightful heir and return to London after a long, long time actually.

* * *

**_I hope you liked the first chapter, this will be different from my other fics, hope you like and going to be very different from the books, but will equal 22 chapters prologue._**

**P.D:** I hope you liked.

**P.D.D:** I will update my fics according to the number of reviews.

**P.D.D.D:** As the fic, prophecy and enchantment be revealed later.

**P.D.D.D.D: **To see some photos of the fic, go to the link in my profile.

**Read you later,**

**Alex Black Moon.**


End file.
